


Icy Blue

by butimbroken



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimbroken/pseuds/butimbroken
Summary: Parker and Eliot have a little talk after The Two Horse Job. Short Fic. COMPLETE.
Kudos: 12





	Icy Blue

After Parker had told him - twice now - the entire story, start to finish, behind her fear of horses all Eliot could do was stare at her. You would think at this point he'd really learn to just not ask her things because he would be left with this exact look on his face for at least an hour every single time.

"You might be the craziest person that I know," he finally told her.

Parker smiled brighter than he'd ever seen.

"That wasn't a compliment," he continued.

She shrugged, standing up with a little bounce in her feet. "I'm going to take it as such."

"Why does that not surprise me?"


End file.
